Print heads employ nozzles to dispense ink when commanded by electronic circuits such as operational amplifiers. One style of print head is a piezo head where voltages applied by the amplifiers to the piezo element of the print head cause ink to dispense from the head and associated nozzle. Current commercial piezo heads have drivers that use a cold switch circuit where there is a high power, high voltage operational amplifier that is located separately from the print head area, and connected typically by a single wire to the print head. This wire carries the waveform that all ink dispensing nozzles utilize. Another type of piezo head driver utilizes a per nozzle strategy to drive individual print nozzles, wherein each piezo nozzle is driven from a separate print driver circuit. In such cases, currents such as amplifier bias current and current that is generated due to the slew rate of the amplifier can be considerable since each of the respective currents in each circuit is multiplied by the number of driver circuits required to drive the associated print heads. In some cases, hundreds of print heads may be driven by hundreds of driver circuits, wherein the bias and slew rate currents can contribute to considerable power losses when considered in the aggregate.